The Roof Caves In
'''The Roof Caves In '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in V.A.S.A. District and it's 58th case of the game, also the fourth one to take place in V.A.S.A. District. Plot After Avery Miller released mutant clones from the lab, the team started to panic after realizing that they are too hard to kill. However, Tyler Highmore told them that they can lure the mutants to an old volcano and kill them all there. Amber Herrera and player then lured as many mutants as they could and ran to the volcano, with mutants chasing after them. When they got it, Tyler activated the bomb that blew up every mutant that went to the volcano. However, right then, the team saw a body of hermit Jay, who was stuffed in a small cage and roasted over the lava. The team put three people to the suspect list, historian Sirius Atwood, nurse Chloe O'Connell and journalist Liam Saunders before returning to the precinct, where Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that one of the mutants got into their station. After helping Daria Lynn shoot down the mutant, the team then headed to nearby cave where they found enough reasons to suspect climate change activist Felix Brown and lab technician Ash McKenzie. They've also found out that Jay attacked Sirius and even tried to bite him and that Chloe O'Connell shoot at him, thinking that he was one of the mutants. The team then returned to the station, where Chief Bhakta told them that Madison Black called them for help. Chief told them that Madison crashed her car after getting attacked by one of the mutants. The team sent her to hospital and they investigated the underground tunnel. A little while later, the team found out that Liam tried to interview Jay about his life in wild, but ended up with Jay destroying his car. They also found out that Felix and Jay knew each other from highschool and that Ash McKenzie wanted to run some tests on Jay, believing that he is a mutant. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate Ash for Jay's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ash revealed that he always wanted to feel emotion, but was unable. He continued to explain that he never felt sadness, anger or happiness and that all he felt was just fear and emptiness. Ash decided that he will do anything to fix himself, including brutally killing someone. Ash then saw Jay in the cave and chosed him as his victim, thinking that nobody will search for a random hermit. Ash sneaked up on Jay, knocked him out with a stone and stuffed him in the cage before hanging it over the lava, making Jay die from overheating and burning. Ash then burst into tears and explained that Jay's murder finally made him feel sadness and regret. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced the crazy killer to confinement in a psychiatric institution for criminals. Post-trial, the team got approached by Willie Redfern, Anthony Blackpaw's close friend, who told the team that Urania is after him after getting threats from her. He then showed the threats, exposing Urania's gender as female. When asked about Willie, he said that he hid it when Anthony got murdered, but will immediately go to get it back. He then ran away while the team searched around the cave and found a broken vase with something carved into the pieces. After putting it back, the team sent it to Kate Bennett. She then explained that carvings are in Latin and that Urania carved them in for Venusville Justice Fighters, telling them to stop chasing after her because Morognium is much safer in her hands than in Avery's. Meanwhile, Madison Black told the team that remaining mutants are hiding in the underground tunnel. After catching them all, the team also found Madison's notebook, revealing that Planet X has been finished and that tommorow, all V.A.S.A. members, including Madison, will be sent there, to continue a brand new life after the Earth gets freezed. The last thing V.A.S.A. needs is stealing Morognium from Willie Redfern. After all these events, the team decided that they must protect Willie and Morognium at all costs before Urania, Avery or Madison get to it. However, right then, Tyler told them that they recieved a message from Urania, telling them that she finished the job... Summary Victim: * Jay (found hanging over the lava in a small cage, cooked to death). Murder Weapon: * Metal Cage Killer: * Ash McKenzie Suspects SAtwoodVC58.png|Sirius Atwood COConnellVC58.png|Chloe O'Connell LSaundersVC58.png|Liam Saunders FBrownVC58.png|Felix Brown AMcKenzieVC58.png|Ash McKenzie Quasi-suspect(s) WRedfernVC58.png|Willie Redfern KBennettVC11.png|Kate Bennett MBlackVC14.png|Madison Black Killer's Profile * The killer uses baking soda. * The killer eats tomato soup. * The killer is claustrophobic. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes